Will you dance to this beat and hold another close
by Van 'n' Kim
Summary: Because of him... I see shades of grey. MantaX?


Van: Hiya, everyone! This probably a one-shot thing... Unless I feel like updating. Anyway, this is the first time I'm doing something serious, exception to kingdom hearts. As everyone expects, I don't own Shaman King. And I never will. (sniffs) Oh and a warning! I made Manta about Yoh's height in this!

Lying is the most fun a guy can have without taking his mask off

It happened not that long ago... I always held to my beliefs of what is good and what is bad... But ever since that time, I'm not so sure anymore.

My name is Manta Oyamada. Unfortunately, my story is not one of greatness or heroism. I'm just the supporter that the hero leans on. The one that boost up the main character's confidence and always manage to get by. I don't complain though. At least I get to see the action. My best friend, and the one that showed me the world of shamans.

But let's put that aside. I'm here to tell you about _him_. The one that made me see shades of grey and shattered glimpses of truth and lies. Now, I know that we all know that there is a definite concept of this in stories and epics and all works of many authors... But he was the one that made me _see_. I see my best friend and see a person who cares, but at one point may have to go by his path and leave me. I see his fiancee and see someone who shuts out the world to protect herself, yet oversees a crack. One that many have broken into. It was all his fault. He made me feel... So many things that I'm sure was never meant to be felt.

It happened that day. I remember that Yoh and the rest were having a party celebrating the great victories they had so far. Dancing, singing, everything was there save for alcohol. It was an absolute rule in Anna's part. NO alcohol. Nonetheless everyone had fun. I then wanted to go out for some fresh air, so I left temporarily just to go take a walk. I probably should have had someone come with me. Who knew what could happen? But I did the stupid thing and just left.

I breathed in the sweet country air. City air is always clouded, but this was pure air. Untainted by machines and toxic fumes of sorts. Paqi village was beautiful that night, with the open lights and not so far the great spirit shining bright as the moon. I was traquil with myself and was lost on the fact that I had easily entered the forest. I didn't notice until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmm... Isn't it way past curfew, Manta-kun?"

I spun around quickly. "Huh?" I mumbled confused. I looked back and forth until I spotted the owner of the voice sitting content under a tree. I widened my eyes in recognition. "Hao!"

Hao then smiled and raised his hand.

I stiffened. Was he going to cast something?

"Hao!" He cried in a deep mocking voice.

The stereotypical indian greeting.

That threw me off. He chuckled. I must have looked so ridiculous!

"Come now Manta, lighten up and join me! Tea is much more enjoyable with company." He revealed under his cape two cans of sweetened tea. Hao smiled at me. It seemed too much like Yoh's smile. Too much.

"Cut it out!" I snapped.

He blinked seeming confused. "Oh? Is that a no?"

I shook my head. "No I mean-"

"Then you'll join me." He then took my hand and pulled me down beside him. I know it may be a trick of lights but... His brown eyes seemed to sparkle. He handed me a can smiling. "There, isn't that better?"

I knew that at anytime, this guy could kill me. I knew at any moment, he could summon his spirit and wipe me out in one clean shot, so I complied for the moment. I opened the can in silence.

Hao suddenly took the can from my hands and replaced it with his. He grinned... Almost mischevious? "You can open that one!"

My face heated up in embarrassment. I furiously opened the can and then turned my back to him.

There was a blissful moment of silence, but it was interrupted by Hao.

"You know, I don't see what everyone sees in this sort of tea. It's a little too sweet for my kind of taste. Almost reminds me of when I had to play tea time with Opacho." He grimaced. "Have you ever had a moment like that, Manta-kun? Surely you must have, after all, you have a sister, or so I've heard-"

I stood abruptly. The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them. Oh god, if only I kept my mouth shut...

"Who do you think you are! You are the most despicable of jerks I have ever met! You think you could just waltz in and pretend that you haven't done a thing!" I should have stopped then. It wouldn't have been half as bad if I hadn't continued. "You cause so much pain for everyone! Why in the world would a guy like you sit down and drink tea like an everyday person, not caring about all the things that you have done wrong?!" I suddenly clamped my mouth shut. Oh no, now I've done it.

I suddenly felt wind behind me, and before I knew it, Hao had wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. Being scared is an understatement. I was paralyzed with fear. His breath tickled my ear as he spoke.

"Is that really how you feel Manta-kun? That I'm..." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Evil?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah." I said defiantly.

I felt him chuckle. He lowered one arm below my shorts and his other slipped under my jacket. "That's too bad..." I didn't know what was happening. His fingers touching my skin like that... It burned, in the pleasant sense. I was confused with what he was doing. In minutes my jacket was unzipped and lying down in the grass. All the while he was doing this, he spoke those terrifying words... And the worst part was that they made sense.

"You see... Manta-kun, there is no good or evil..." He said. I knew he was smiling, since his lips were lightly touching my neck.

"What do you mean?" I uttered.

He laughed softly. "Poor, poor, naive Manta... All trapped within the illusion of pretense and fairytales of light versus darkness..."

At that I whipped my head around. "What-" The next thing he did... Caused my mind to go blank, as his lips touched mine tenderly.

All kisses in the many fantasies I heard were either fiery or soft with passion, lust or even with love... But with that kiss... I was surprised that I felt... Nothing. It was like an empty void.

I didn't even realize that he had laid me down on the grass. Only his words linger in my mind. "There are only shades of grey, sweet Manta-kun..." I felt him caress my cheek. Nothing came to my mind. No words of wit, not one excuse to block that thought. He kissed me again, and I felt myself kissing back. I didn't resist, and it scared me. I shouldn't be doing this, yet...

I felt moisture in my eyes and realized I was crying. The world as I knew it was no more... The things that I knew were wrong actually felt so right! I couldn't see what is the right path anymore ! What is right, what is wrong?

He looked at me sympathetically and leaned down and kissed my tears away. "There, there..." He cooed. "You know now. It's okay."

No... It wasn't okay and he knew it. My shirt was gone, and his cape was missing. I never felt so vulnerable, so exposed, yet so happy. I ached for his kisses, his touch, and I even began doing the same to him. I kissed him, ran my fingers through his long silky hair and bit in places that made him moan my name, as he did me.

He smiled that smile once more. The one that looked so much like Yoh's. He held me, and stayed with me all night long, whispering words of sweet love and comfort in my ear, as I inwardly cried.

What happened? At first I knew what was going on, but now I was falling for the enemy! I wanted to hate him, and spite him for what he did, but I didn't think I could bring myself to do that.


End file.
